


Opening Acts

by kryb365



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryb365/pseuds/kryb365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystyna and Nicole, a "band" if you will, become the opening act for 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction. Friendships begin to flourish as the girls get introduced to the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first long fanfic I'm writing and I'm not quite sure how long it's going to be but don't be afraid to give feedback or suggestions. Also this first chapter is going to be kind of boring because I just need to set up the rest of the story and provide background so thank you for sticking with me! Thanks for reading!

I ran offstage completely out of breath as I pulled Nicole into a hug. “That was fucking sick!” She screamed into my ear, not that it mattered seeing both of us were practically deaf after being on stage for the last hour. She pulled away from the hug adding, “We just opened for 5 Seconds of Fucking Summer!” Nicole was my cousin who also happened to be my band mate (if two people could be considered a band), as well as my best friend. This was our first show ever, let alone together. We’d done a few random YouTube covers here and there, but those were just informal songs that we sang when we saw each other over holiday breaks just in our rooms. Nicole and I were both from the United States, except she was from Massachusetts and I was from Maine; a good three-hour car ride separating us. We never let that stop us though. Whenever we saw each other it always ended up in us secluding ourselves away from our family and just jamming with our guitars. Then, just the other day 5 Seconds of Summer’s management reached out to our YouTube channel, asking if they could contact us, which of course we agreed to, and then we were asked to open for them even though they were already opening for One Direction. One month later, we’re on tour with them. We hadn’t even met them yet; 5SOS nor 1D, but we just flew into LA today and they were doing sound check when we were in hair and makeup.  
Nicole and I were still hugging when we saw the 5SOS boys start walking over to us. Literally meeting them was on my bucket list so needless to say I was trying as hard as I possibly could to breath. “You guys were incredible!” Calum said before pulling Nicole into a hug, the rest of the boys quickly following his lead with Michael hugging me first. Naturally, I had my favorites in the band. I don’t know if you could call them favorites but rather just ideas of who I think I’d get along with best in the band. I felt drawn to Luke and Ashton the most, partially because yes they were incredibly attractive obviously but they also just seemed like really nice guys that had your best interest in mind. “Yeah, you guys were amazing!” Luke added while giving me a tight squeeze. Goddamn he smelt so good. I can check this one off my bucket list. I smiled, thanking him, even though it was barely audible over the announcer introducing 5 Seconds of Summer. “Well, that’s our cue! You guys should watch us so after we can hang out and get to know each other.” Calum said, fixing his in-ear. His eyes darted from Nicole’s eyes to mine, trying to get an answer before he’d have to bound up the steps onto the stage. His eyes lingered slightly longer on Nicole, to be expected. Nicole had short brown hair in a bob and freckles that brought out her bright blue eyes. I was always jealous of her- she was breath-taking, beautiful, 5’9, slender, the girl that got all of the guys. She wasn’t a slut at all; every relationship she had was committed and lasting; she just happened to be beautiful with incredible guitar skills that was a lot more confident than I was and I admired her for that. Nicole responded to Calum’s question by saying “Yeah definitely! Good luck!” I gave a double thumbs up, not really knowing what else to say. Did I actually just give the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer a thumbs up…? Fuck. I was mentally face-palming myself when thankfully Luke found it amusing and shot me one back with a tongue sticking out before disappearing on stage. Luke Hemmings is just as big of a dork as I am. I blushed a little, giving Ashton and Michael a reassuring wave as they too disappeared with the rest.  
Holy Shit. It’s one thing to watch a band from the stands, but it’s a totally different experience to watch them from back stage. Multiple times I had caught myself staring, quickly trying to revert my attention to anyone other than Luke, but of course, that failed. He just had this totally charismatic personality in stage, making it ten times harder not to stare. Plus he looked incredibly attractive doing what he did. A few times I stared for too long, catching his eye, which led him to flash a huge smile, ultimately causing me to blush and look away, only to look back and have the same thing happen. There’s a huge difference in seeing Luke’s dimples in pictures on tumblr and seeing them in person when he’s doing what he loves. The smile that seems too big for his face. The boys finished their set and ran off stage the same way that we did- out of breath and on a high. “You guys were sick!” I blurted out, clearly caught up in the moment. The boys all chuckled, the sweat glistening on their faces as they said thanks, hugging us all again. I could really get used to the whole hugging thing mother of god this is great. I got to Luke when he says, “By the way, that eye contact was fun.” He said with a wink, pulling me into a huge hug. I could feel his muscular body underneath his slightly damp-with-sweat Blink 182 shirt. Thank God he couldn’t see me blushing. “Do you guys want to hang out on the bus while we wait for the 1D lads to finish their set?” Michael asked, pulling out his earpiece as he hopped off the last step. Nicole nodded, following as Ashton and Calum followed behind her. Luke was still standing next to me, fiddling with his lip ring as Nicole asked “Krys? You coming?”, sounding slightly concerned. “Nah, I think I’m just gonna watch the 1D boys. I’ll meet up with you soon!” Calum must have given Luke a questioning look too because Luke just blurted, “Yeah me too I never get to watch them. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” I felt my heart start to pick up its pace as I thought about how I was going to be alone with Luke Hemmings. “I guess it’s just you and me then, here, come follow me.”


	2. Follow Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystyna and Luke start become better friends as they get to know each other

I just nodded, following Luke’s lead as he lead me through different doors and past different curtains until we ended up on the other side of the stage, sitting on a large speaker that allowed us to have a perfect view of the boys but secluded enough that they wouldn’t see us. Something told me we weren’t actually supposed to be back here so I just went along with Luke. He took my hand to help me up, blushing slightly as he let my hand go to sit next to me. Did Luke Hemmings just blush… at me? I smiled as I pulled my legs up to my chest, his crystal blue eyes piercing into me as he tried to get comfortable. “What?” I finally asked, realizing that I actually hadn’t said anything to him and probably seeming like a bitch because of it. I met his gaze, regretting it instantly due to it causing me to completely forget my train of thought. “Oh, uh, nothing. Just, what are you thinking right now? Normally, wow this sounds really weird now that I say it out loud, but I can usually read people pretty well, but you, I can’t. Maybe it’s just that I don’t know you super well I mean obviously we just met but…” He trailed off, looking at his hands and blushing again just slightly, probably just embarrassed at his own rambling. I was silent for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts when he interrupted again, adding, “Like not going with everyone else. Why’d you want to watch the boys? You’re one of those obsessed fans aren’t you?” He teased, laughing as he said it. “You caught me.” I laughed as I threw up my arms in surrender, making him laugh harder. “No, but I don’t know. Like I still can’t process what just happened. I’ve never sang in front of a crowd and I just sang in front of like 10,000 fucking people with my best friend in the world, and we just opened for you of all people, and, I don’t know. I just the fact that they were singing lyrics that Nicole and I wrote back to us. Isn’t that incredible? Singing lyrics that Nicole and I had just bounced back and fourth for years whenever we called each other, just trying to come up with something that meant something to people. I don’t even know what I’m feeling honestly so that’s probably why you can’t read what I’m thinking. I just wanted some time to think, you know? I don’t want other people to tell me what to think, I want to have my own moment right now and just let it sink in what just happened. Sorry I’m kind of just rambling.” I awkwardly laughed, realizing that I’d never just opened up to a complete stranger like that. Luke was silent, listening intently to every word I said while he started at my hands before his eyes found mine urgently. “Shit, did you want to be alone? Did I totally just invite myself to this? I’m so sorry I didn’t want you to be alone and I wanted to get to know you and-” I cut him off, seeing how stressed he suddenly got, probably thinking he just third wheeled me myself and I. I put my hand on his to try to calm him down, ignoring that sparks that I felt from touching the warmth. “Luke, you’re totally fine. Honestly I’m really glad you’re here.” He smiled and relaxed a bit before saying, “Wait… That was your first time performing in front of a crowd? Like on stage? You’re kidding…” I shook my head no, adding “The only time I’ve ever sang in front of a crowd was a solo I had in high school and then I sang America the Beautiful at my graduation.” I chuckled, smiling at the memories of being so stressed to perform and practically forgetting the lyrics right up to the point before I got on stage. “That’s so weird…” He trailed off, lost in thought. I smacked his arm, pretending to be offended even though I knew it was true. “Yeah I have a lot of stage fright.” That’s really why I had never wanted solos in the first place. I’m a really shy person, and when I first started out the thought of just singing to a bunch of people alone scared the hell out of me. “No no not like a bad weird… like a ‘you’re an incredible singer who has such a presence on stage, you’d never be able to tell you had stage fright’ weird. You’re shy in person, and I like that- you’re just so confident on stage it’s incredible.” He said, nudging my shoulder with his. “You’re the same way.” I blurted out, immediately blushing and trying to further explain. “You just seem like such a quiet guy. Like a kind of serious shy guy, but when you’re on stage you just light up and you’re so good with the crowd and it’s inspiring and I’m rambling again sorry.” I let out another nervous giggle, rubbing my arms; a nervous habit I’d picked up from my brother when we were younger. “Thank you.” He said, leaning his head against the wall behind us. There was a silence as we just listened to the 1D boys finish their cover of Teenage Dirtbag. “I guess if we’re having heartfelt talks than I should probably follow you on twitter and instagram and stuff.” I don’t know why it struck me as being so funny- maybe the way he said it, maybe the fact that I already followed him on every social media outlet there was so it was awkward, or maybe because I was so overtired from not sleeping the night before because of stress and I was losing it, but I let out a laugh that was loud enough that Josh Devine, the drummer for One Direction, actually turned around as I clasped my hands over my mouth. Luke was losing it over Josh’s reaction, pulling me into his body to avoid Josh seeing me and to stifle both of our laughter. “Shh we’re not supposed to be back here!” He said pulling me in tighter as he tried and failed to capture his breath back. Something about being in Luke’s arms- just feeling his warmth and feeling his whole body vibrate when he talked with his deep voice made me feel safer to an extent that I’d never felt before. I looked up from his chest and met his eyes, both of our laughter starting to die down as we just stared into each other’s eyes. I hadn’t realized how close our faces were until I could feel his hot, minty breath on my lips. “Follow me on twitter?” I asked, breaking the silence as he broke out in laughter, breaking our little embrace to reach for his phone in his back pocket. I did the same, pretending to follow him as he asked for my twitter and instagram name and basically every other source of social media. He read a few of my tweets; both confirming that it was me and just making fun. “And you’re better? You tweet about plankton and Chinese people trying to get turtles through airport security by pretending they’re hamburgers!” He playfully shoved me again, muttering a “shut up” as he pressed follow. I can check that off my bucket list.


	3. Normal Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read!x

I don’t know how, but I must have fallen asleep. Literally how the fuck do you fall asleep while on top of a speaker at a concert…? Luke shook me awake lightly, rubbing my arm with his that had apparently wrapped around me (?!). “Hey Sleeping Beauty, the concerts about to end.” I opened my eyes groggily, blinking a few times to get myself oriented. I picked my head up off of his shoulder, not even remembering being tired in the first place. I knew I had to crash sometime though, and after all, it was midnight. “Sorry, I swear I don’t do that normally. Plus you’re really comfortable.” I added awkwardly, rubbing underneath my eyes, trying to get rid of the mascara that I knew had compiled there. “No worries, I just woke up too actually. We still have two songs left in the set I just wanted to make sure you had everything before we left for the hotel.” I let out a small sigh, thinking about the hotel. “What?” He asked as we both tried to straighten up as we watched the last two songs of the set. “No nothing, wow this is going to sound even more lame than anything I’ve said all night, but it’s just hard for me to sleep in hotel rooms in general, let alone being by myself. I don’t know why but I like have to listen to my iPod or I’ll go to Nicole’s room naturally but I don’t want to cramp her style or anything. Like it makes me feel like the annoying younger cousin, you know?” “You’re younger?” He asked, seemingly shocked. I nodded. “Yeah, she’s a year older, she’s about to turn 19 in July and I just turned 18 in May.” He nodded, thinking a second before saying “I get that though. You’d think that by now I’d actually be capable of doing this alone. But I’m not. At all. And like you said, I’m the youngest in the band, yet I don’t want to act it. Hell, my mom just stopped coming on tour with us. This is my first concert without her. And not gonna lie it’s been harder than I thought it would be. I mean I have the boys but I feel lonely. I never get to see family or friends and yeah it wears you down a bit. Hotel rooms always feel empty and I don’t know if that’ll ever change. But I’ll tell you what. If you can’t sleep or you’re in your room and it’s 3 AM, come and knock on my door. Chances are I’m awake anyway. We can talk or watch movies or whatever until we fall asleep, ok?” He searched my eyes for an answer, literally causing me to sweat. He looked like he knew he was vulnerable, and was begging that I would help him to feel like he wasn’t alone. Suddenly, I didn’t see him as the famous singer from 5 Seconds of Summer. He was just a teenager that loved to sing and play guitar but still needed family and friends and company. “You do the same thing, ok?” I asked, offering out my pinky. He took it, smiling, linking our pinkies. “Pinky promise.”  
It was a short ride to the hotel. I was wide-awake, so was Luke, probably from our little nap. Nicole was already asleep the second we got on the tour bus. We were all going to the same hotel, but the 1D boys had a separate bus where Nicole and I were going to stay on the same bus as the 5SOS boys-not that we were complaining. The first few stops on the tour we were going to stay in a hotel but a few nights after that’d we’d have to sleep in the bus a few nights when we had more ground to cover quickly. I’d always wanted to know what tour life was like and I was finally going to get to experience it. The ride was quiet. I was sat in between Michael and Nicole, and Ashton, Luke, and Calum were across from me. I fiddled with the rings on my fingers that I always wore, along with the bracelets on my wrists. I’d look up and make eye contact with Luke, the only one awake, and we’d just smile or make a stupid face as we let out a light chuckle before looking away again until we finally got to our hotel. Why was he so attractive. I grabbed my black duffle from the back of the bus, my knees buckling under the weight. You’d think that if I was touring the world my mom would buy me my own bag, but no, here I am lugging around the black duffle with the maroon 15 on it that my 21-year-old brother had gotten his senior year of high school for soccer. But it reminded me of him so I liked it. Nicole grabbed her purple suitcase off the bus and began walking with me to the front desk in silence, both of us dragging. There were no fans outside the hotel, which was surprising, but they were also all just probably still waiting at the arena to catch a glimpse of the boys, even though they had already left obviously. We all crammed into the elevator once we checked in, heading to the fourth floor. The boys were lazily talking amongst themselves and the 1D boys hadn’t arrived yet. “That was incredible.” Nicole said sleepily. I nodded. “I know, it doesn’t even seem like real life.” We talked about each other’s performances a bit before we reached our rooms. “Krys, I wanna talk I swear, but I’m exhausted. I’m heading to bed, round two of our dreams tomorrow! Love you.” She said while hugging me waving to the boys before disappearing into her room. I could have sworn Calum just gave her a look. Ashton’s room was across the hall, then Calum’s, than Michael’s, and before we knew it Luke and I realized we were at the end of the hallway, our rooms across from each other’s. I was about to just say goodnight and head to my room when Luke broke the silence. “Are you tired?” I chuckled half heartedly, fiddling with my room key. “Not really, you?” He shook his head no. “Wanna watch a movie?” I got butterflies in my stomach- I knew this was super casual but it’s literally the closest thing to a date that I’ve ever gotten. “Sure. Give me twenty to shower and change?” I said trying my best to keep my voice even and not freak out. He agreed as we both parted to our rooms.  
I tossed my duffle on the king sized bed, clicking on the light and throwing on a pair of leggings that I wore practically every day and a sports bra with a random sweatshirt over my head. I dried my hair as best I could with a towel and brushed it through so it wouldn’t tangle. I thought about wearing makeup because, after all, it was Luke fucking Hemmings, but I just took a shower and I had stage makeup caked on my face all day because of the stage lights. I grabbed my phone and it’s charger along with my room key, and shut off the lights as I shut the door and knocked on Luke’s. I started to get butterflies again, trying to breathe normally. On the second knock he’d already opened the door. “Hey, come on in.” He said, holding open the door for me. I ducked in, plugging my phone in next to his. I sent a quick text to my mom, not wanting to call because it was like 3 AM or something back home. He had his Misfits tank top on and a pair of athletic shorts, his hair flat on his head, wet from his shower. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a quiff.” I joked as I hopped next to him, sitting with a little bit of space between us. He laughed, saying “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without makeup.” “Touché.” “You look good without make up, just so you know. I know a lot of girls would never walk around without makeup, but here you are, and you don’t even need it.” I didn’t know how to respond. No guy had ever said anything like that to me- especially guys like Luke Hemmings. I felt my cheeks turn red as I spoke a barely audible thank you. “So what movie you wanna watch?” Luke asked, trying to save me from my own awkwardness. He flipped through a few of the movies on demand. They were all older movies, classics like Nemo and Ratatouille and stuff. I told him I didn’t have a preference, sleep suddenly coming over me. I saw him yawn as he flipped through the last few movies, knowing that he too was getting tired. “This is a judge free zone, right?” He asked, his eyes suddenly lighting up. I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this. “K, good.” Was all he said before clicking on Happy Feet. “You’re such a dork.” I muttered, chuckling as I saw that my mom had texted me back. “COME ON DON’T PRETEND YOU DON’T LOVE THIS MOVIE.” I rolled my eyes, putting my phone back on the nightstand. I sat back down and noticed he had put his arm against the headboard so that he now had his arm around me, giving me chills. The movie was starting and he shut the rest of the lights off in the room. I looked up at him only seeing his jawline and perfect curve of his nose. He looked down, clearly noticing that I had been staring at him. “What?” He asked quickly, clearly self-conscious. “Thank you.” “For what?” confusion clear on his face. “Just being here. Doing this. Being you. This is just such a huge transition, and I have Nicole to get through it but she’s transitioning too and just… Thanks.” He didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his arm around me tighter as I rested my head against his shoulder. That and the dancing penguin were the only things I remembered before drifting off.


	4. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Nicole's point of view, Nicole and Calum get to know each other better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Nicole's point of view, tell me what you guys think of telling this story from a different point of view or what you think of Nicole and Calum's friendship!

*Nicole’s Point of View*

“Krys, you up yet?” I knocked on the door for the fourth time in 10 minutes. Was she seriously sleeping through her alarm on the first day? I knocked again, slightly annoyed. I just wanted to know what to wear why was she making this so difficult. I sent her another text before knocking again and practically yelling her name. “Is everything ok?” I heard a voice say behind me, causing me to jump. “Holy Shit Calum you scared me. It’s just Krystyna- I can’t find her anywhere and she’s not answering my texts and I’m starting to get really concerned.” I responded, suddenly realizing how stressed I was. I was supposed to look out for her and it had only been less than a day and I’d already lost her. Calum started to rub my back, pulling me out of my thoughts. “We’ll find her, ok? Don’t worry she probably is just in one of the boys rooms or woke up early and wanted to get something to eat. Don’t worry ok?” I sighed a breath of relief, feeling my shoulders fall a bit. His eyes were staring into mine, trying to search for something- some sign- that I felt better. I nodded, saying thank you as he knocked on Krystyna’s door, pressing his ear to the door to see if he could hear her. I always thought that Calum would be the most caring out of the boys, I didn’t know why but I did, and right now he was showing that to be true. I looked at how his dark eyebrows furrowed as he strained to hear, and the way his full lips were parted slightly in concentration. Not only was he acting really sweet but he’s also incredibly attractive. His hair was lightly messed, probably from sleeping on it after a shower. I realized that he too wasn’t dressed, probably hearing my yelling in the hallway and wanted to check up on me. Literally so sweet. His tank top hung loosely on his body, revealing the tattoo near his collarbone. Damn his tattoos were hot. “Like what you see?” He asked with a wink, not realizing that I had been staring. Fuck. “I mean I guess you’re not terrible to look at.” I joked, making sure that I wasn’t drooling. Thank god for that quick response- it literally just rolled off my tongue. “You aren’t too bad yourself. Come on, let’s go find Krystyna.”  
We spent the next 20 minutes going first to Ashton’s room and then Michael’s coming up short at both. “Krys I’m gonna fucking kill you if we’re late to this interview.” I muttered under my breath, knowing full well that I was actually just scared I lost her and didn’t mean a single word I said. “What?” Calum asked, leaning in closer, causing me to momentarily forget how to breathe. I shook my head to say nothing as we made our way down the hall to check Luke’s room. “You know, it’s really nice that you care about her so much. A lot of times I feel the same way with Luke. Like he’s the youngest and I know that he’s capable but at the same time I feel like I have to look after him and be his dad when we’re on tour.” I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. I knew that Krys was capable obviously but I also felt like I had to keep an eye on her nonetheless. We were stood in front of Luke’s room talking when we decided to knock. Still no answer. Calum had an extra of all the boys’ keys (which was clearly what Krys and I should have done) so he just opened Luke’s door. “Luke?” Calum asked, pushing the door forward, checking to see if he was in the bathroom as he walked in. “Krys?” I asked behind him, hearing no response. Finally we heard stirring as we both looked towards the bed. Krystyna was sat next to Luke, sitting almost completely upright, with her head on Luke’s shoulder and his head on hers. He had his arm wrapped around her sloppily while the they both sat with their mouths wide open. I watched as Calum pulled out his phone sliding the camera app open and talking a picture of them. “Just for future reference.” He said, winking before shoving his phone back in his pocket. Calum looked at me suddenly, mischief clear in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was thinking, joining him and jumping up and down on the bed trying to wake them up. Both of their eyes shot open as the sudden movement and screams, their faces full of grogginess. “Now,” Calum starts, halting his jumping as Luke rubbed his eyes, keeping one arm around Krystyna. “Why the fuck are you guys sleeping together?”


	5. Explanations

“You mean, you did nothing? How can you sleep together without doing anything…?” Nicole asked as I finished picking up my toiletries and shoved them in my bag. I rolled my eyes, trying to explain again. “Nic, neither of us could sleep so we decided to watch a movie. We literally fell asleep in the position that we were watching the movie in. We’re just friends, calm down.” I let out an exasperated sigh, pulling on a pair of black jean shorts and an All Time Low t-shirt that I had gotten from a concert of theirs that I went to with my best friend Kaitlyn, a few months prior. “You like him! You so like him!” She said, her eyes lighting up, squeeling as she sat on my bed, her face in its ‘you better spill right now because I can read you like a book’ position. I sighed again, slipping on my brown combat boots and tightening my belt. I knew there was no avoiding the inevitable. I started putting my hair in a pony tail as I tried to explain my feelings, both to her and to myself. “Maybe… I know it’s bad. It’s just he’s so sweet and nice and interesting and so goddamn hot but I also don’t want to make things awkward and we’ve also only known each other for a day. And he doesn’t feel the same way, I’m sure of it. He only sees me as a friend. No one that attractive and that perfect would be interested in me.” I trailed off, checking to make sure that I had all of my belongings one last time before zippering my duffle and tossing it over my shoulder. Immediately, Nicole grabbed my duffle and pulled me down to sit me down next to her. “Krys, I’ve said this to you a million times, and you have to start believing it. Any guy is lucky to have you- especially Luke Hemmings. You have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. You’re such a stand up girl I don’t think you even realize it. Don’t shut yourself down, ok? Luke would be lucky to have you- and believe me he wants you!” With that I scoffed, standing up again and grabbing my bag, following her out the door. “Why would you even say that, what would make you-“ I cut myself off, making direct eye contact with Luke who was leaving his room with Calum. I instantly blushed, turning to make sure my door was closed and to avoid him seeing me blush, probably knowing Nicole and I were just talking about him. “Hey.” He said, already next to me. Nicole had already walked off with Calum, leaving me with Luke alone. My heart picked up speed hearing his deep voice, still raspy from just waking up and thick with his accent. “Did you sleep at all last night?” He continued, turning his body to face mine as we began walking to the lobby. “I literally don’t think I’ve had a better nights sleep, I kid you not.” I said, smiling when I saw him smiling at my response. Damn that smile was contagious. “What about you?” I prodded, hoping I hadn’t kept him awake with my snoring; one trait that I would literally trade anything in the world not to have because I was so embarrassed by it. “No, same, I slept really well. I actually think I slept better listening to your snore. It’s rhythmic.” We had just stepped outside when he earned himself a solid punch in the arm. “Fuck you ok at least I’m not a man tree.” I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him, feeling like a little kid, trying my best not to blush in embarrassment. “Man tree? Really? Is that really the best you can come up with? Pathetic. I’M ALSO THE SAME HEIGHT AT THE OTHER BOYS THANK YOU VERY MUCH.” He practically yelled, making me chuckle. I was so focused on Luke that I hadn’t even noticed that there was a crowd of fans waiting outside of the hotel. I assumed they were all just fans of the 5SOS and 1D boys, but a solid half of them were yelling Nicole and I’s names. Nicole was looking at me with shock in her eyes as she signed an autograph. “Holy shit.” I muttered, not even able to move. These people I didn’t even know and they liked my music. “Come on, live up the rockstar life.” Luke said, putting his hand on the small of my back, giving me chills, as he led me to a few of the fans on the side. I started to write my name on random slips of paper that people shoved at me, phone cases, body parts, practically anything and everything. Luke followed behind me as I went down the row, signing as many things as I could before getting into the van. “Are you and Luke dating?” one of the fans asked towards the end of the line. I was completely caught off guard, quickly turning to Luke to see his response. Clearly he hadn’t heard because he was still just taking a picture with a fan, his infamous smile plastered on his face. I stuttered, trying to figure out how to respond. I wish. “Uh, no, we just met yesterday. But he’s a really nice guy!” I said enthusiastically, trying to play it cool when I could feel myself starting to sweat. She asked another question but a security guard interrupted, shouting “That’s it guys! Gotta head to your interview.” Thank god. Both Luke and I jumped at the sudden booming voice, quickly handing the last autographs we were signing back. I followed Luke into the van, trying not to blush as I thought about the fan’s question. I realized we were the last ones in, Nicole sitting between Calum and Michael and Ashton waiting for us in the back seat. I sat down first, sitting in between Ashton and Luke. “Krys… did you just see that?!” Nicole asked, spinning around in her seat looking at me, eyes sparkling. “I know right? Insane. Fucking insane. They even had our EP’s!” Nicole and I talked like this for a while- it was a long way to the interview and we hadn’t caught up the night before. Clearly our conversation wasn’t interesting to Luke because I looked to see that his head was against the window, mouth open wide and one headphone in. “Don’t be offended, he literally does that all the time.” Ashton piped up, giving me a cheeky smile. He was literally adorable, his little mop of dirty blonde curls bouncing as he spoke.   
We started talking about him and how cool it was to drum. “I’ve always wanted to drum!” I told him, probably sounding like I was 10 but learning that it was an easy thing to do with him, even if he was the oldest in the band. “I can teach you if you want! It’s actually really easy!” Both of us were beaming- me because I was finally going to get the drum lesson I’d always wanted (and by Ashton of all people!) and him because of getting to teach his love of drumming. Before long we had arrived at the radio station, Ashton and I giggling for practically the whole ride, probably annoying everyone else in the car who wasn’t listening to their ipod. “Wakey Wakey!” I sang to Luke, putting my face directly in front of his. “Are we there y-HOLY SHIT!” Luke practically screamed, yanking out his headphones while Ashton and I lost it. He started to laugh, groaning as he got out of the car. “At least it was your face and not Ashton’s. Ashton’s face isn’t as pretty as yours.” He joked, play fighting with Ashton as I tried to ignore the fact that Luke Hemmings just said that I had a pretty face. Literally I shipped the two of them so hard. “Ready for your first ever interview in front of the entire world?” Calum asked to Nicole and I. I felt myself gulp. Here we go.


	6. Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also more of a filler like the last one so sorry about that but the next one is about to get a lot more interesting I promise!

The interview itself was pretty quick. Nicole and I got the questions that we were expecting- how old we were, how we became a band, how we got to open for 5SOS, etc. After it ended, Nicole and I walked over to the food table that they had behind the monitor. We still had to wait for the boys to do their interview and they weren’t in sight, so we decided snacking was our best occupant of time. I had just shoved part of a cookie in my mouth when I felt warm breath against the back of my neck. I instantly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, chills running through my body. I felt his warm body pressed against the back of mine, knowing who it was instantly. His thick accent ever present as he muttered “Cookies for breakfast?” mockingly. His voice was hot as fuck not even just him. I turned around to face him, our noses almost hitting, yet he didn’t flinch. I still had the cookie in my hand, ultimately feeling frozen after I met his eyes. Holy shit we were close. Breath. Next thing I know he was taking a bite of the cookie in my hand. “That’s actually a really good cookie.” He mumbled, still chewing. I forgot that I actually needed to talk and not just star at him drooling. “It would taste even better if it was your own.” I joked, putting the rest of the cookie in my mouth. “Well if you two are done… Luke has an interview to do.” Michael said, pulling Luke towards the couches that they would be getting interviewed on. “She you in a bit.” Luke said with a quick raise in his eyebrows, a smile flashing across his face, sitting down and shaking the interviewers hand. I watched their interview while leaning against the monitor; the way his eyebrows furrowed only slightly in concentration as he listened to the questions, his teeth slightly tugging on his black lip ring, I assume a nervous habit. He was literally driving me insane why was he so attractive? Once again I must have been staring for too long because he caught my eye and flashed another smile. “Who are you smiling at?” The interviewer asked, clearly intrigued. She turned around, meeting my now beet red face. “You and Krystyna have become quite close haven’t you?” the interviewer asked Luke, an eyebrow raised. “Yeah we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well.” He replied, his dimples flashing and his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. “That explains the picture this morning.” The interviewer said smugly, looking like she’d just solved a case in a mystery novel. Both Luke and I looked at her with a confused look, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. “Calum posted this picture this morning.” She gestured to a picture on the screen of the monitor that was clearly taken sometime this morning of Luke and I when we fell asleep in the hotel room in each others arms. Literally what was happening?? “So are you guys dating?” The interviewer continued, looking back and forth from Luke to me. Luke looked at me, stuttering and stammering while looking at me, trying to find the words to say as I did the exact same thing, staring at him. I would just say no because we weren’t but goddamn it I wanted to so fucking bad. “Nah, they’re just good friends; they’ve only known each other for a day.” Calum chimed in, probably feeling a little guilty for being the one to post the picture in the first place sensing how embarrassed Luke and I both felt. Both Luke and I just nodded, the blush evident on both of our faces.  
The rest of the interview went a lot better, and before we knew it we were in the van on the way to sound check. Nicole and I had to sound check first, so we both grabbed our guitars as I grabbed a water bottle before heading on stage. The boys sat and watched, hearing us repeat our set at least four times. I kept missing the note in our third song again and again, so getting frustrated with myself I decided to just take 5 and go to my dressing room to practice alone, drilling it again and again until I got it right. I always hit the note- I’m the one that wrote the song in the first place. But I felt like I couldn’t focus. All I could think about was that interview and how much I wanted to be the one Luke was dating. I tried it at least 12 times, still not hitting the note. “Goddamn it! Why can’t I get this right?!” I yelled at myself, frustrated. “You’re starting off flat, that’s why you can’t hit the note.” I jumped, thinking I was alone. Luke and I hadn’t really said much since the interview, still not quite sure how to handle the situation. “Fuck Luke don’t sneak up on me like that. And what do you mean?” I asked, genuinely interested. He walked in from the doorway, putting his hands on my shoulders. “You’re stressed, which makes you tense up, which in your case is making you go flat. You’re supposed to start here.” He said, staring into my eyes as he hummed the right pitch. I tried singing the melody, starting where he did, and finally, I hit the note. I looked up at him, amazement in my eyes, finally realizing how tall he actually was. “How did you know that?” I asked, trying to hide how impressed I actually was. How did he even know my starting note in the first place, let alone if I started out flat or not? “I’ve listened to a few of your songs ok, let’s just say that you coming on tour wasn’t completely accidental. Come on, your break’s up.”  
Luke still seemed slightly reserved- not as open as he was that morning. Granted, so was I. Everything went by quick, and soon enough Nicole and I had already finished our set. We watched the boys, still trying to avoid staring (which of course was impossible), and then the boys too were done. We all decided to get something to eat instead of watching the 1D boys. We ate in the tour bus, playing stupid games and laughing hysterically until the driver told us we were leaving. These boys were so down to earth I loved it. I felt exhausted when we got back to the hotel, so I just decided to head straight to my room. Luke hadn’t really said anything to me, nor I him, this whole night. Was he really that flustered after that interview? I doubted what happened last night was going to happen again, which actually made me really sad for some reason, even if it only happened once. I threw my duffle on my bed, pulling out a lacrosse pinny and volleyball spandex before washing my face and brushing my teeth. I pulled out the hippo I slept with every night because I was basically a 6 year old and pulled out my ipod, shutting all of the lights out in my room. I realized that I really hadn’t said goodnight to Nicole and I was starting to feel really guilty- I always said goodnight. I got out of bed, stepping into the hallway and then searching for Nicole’s room. I had the key so I just opened the door. Why I had it I don’t know- she was mumbling something about the boys do it and it’s so we can wake each other up or something I don’t know I wasn’t really listening. I swung open the door, expecting to see Nicole, but rather seeing Calum on top of Nicole. “Nicole?” I asked, causing them both to jump up immediately. “H-hey Krystyna, what’s up?” Calum asked while blushing and trying to fix his ruffled hair. I knew that they liked each other! “Krys, let me explain…” Nicole begged, reaching out towards me, her face bright red. Did she think this made me mad or something? “No no explain later, keep doing what you’re doing.” I laughed, receiving a thank you look from both of them. “Use protection!” I shouted as I walked out the door, Nicole throwing a pillow at me as I left before connecting her lips back with Calum’s.  
I walked back to my room, a smile plastered on my face. I was so happy that her and Calum had hit it off. He was such a nice guy- they all were. Especially Luke… I fount myself walking in the direction of his room, stopping at the door. I didn’t want to look needy if I knocked… was I just going to Luke’s because I wanted someone like Nicole had? I stopped myself from knocking, turning on my heels and heading back to my room. Although I felt like I needed Luke’s warmth, I also didn’t want him feeling like he couldn’t escape me, especially if he had been acting weird all day. I headed back to my room, lying back in bed as I put on my Ed Sheeran playlist on shuffle, trying to fall asleep as I hugged my hippo. Nothing. Death Cab for Cutie? Nothing. The Cab? Nothing. The Fray? The Script? Phillip Phillips? All nothing. I guess no slow music was going to help. I just went to my Blink 182 playlist when I heard a light knock on the door, barely audible. I looked at my clock- 2 AM. I pulled out my headphones and stood up slowly, throwing the covers off and turning on the lamp on my nightstand. Who would be coming to my room now? Nicole had to still be busy… I padded over to the door, feeling cold without the covers on in barely anything as I looked through the peep-hole. Luke? I opened up the door, his eyes looking heavy, a side smirk on his face. “Mind if I sleep here?”


	7. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this adds a little more excitement! Tell me what you guys think and don't forget that you can send me requests to do also!x

“You listen to Blink 182 and Sleeping with Sirens, yet you sleep with a stuffed hippo…?” Luke asked, laying on my bed while flicking through the songs on my iPod and holding up Bert. “I saw the penguin stuffed animal in your room last night don’t pretend that I’m the only 12 year old in this room.” I retorted, earning Bert to be thrown at me by Luke. We had spent the last 2 hours talking about music and high school, and now the clock read 4 AM and I was about to suggest heading to bed when he interrupted me. “What do you think of the fourth of July?” He asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, his voice deep with sleep. At first, I was really confused. It was totally out of nowhere. But then I realized that tomorrow (or rather today seeing it was 4AM) was the fourth. Coming on this tour I’d totally lost track of what day it was, barely knowing what day it was. “Well freedom is pretty cool.” I joked, knowing that’s not what he meant. He playfully shoved me, letting out a chuckle himself. “You’re a dork. No I meant like what do you normally do? Like are you going to miss being home?” His tone got serious at the end as he played with my fingers while I thought. “I mean, honestly we never did anything special. Like the fireworks are breathtaking and we’d watch them every year and I was definitely going to miss that but it’s one of the only times my whole family’s together. Like I feel like it’s just a time to be surrounded by people you love- it’s not what you do that matters. So yes, I’m a little homesick about not being with them now. It’s one of the only times my dad’s in a good mood.” I half joked, knowing it was true. I had already spent the last like 10 minutes enlightening him on the fact that my dad was an asshole half the time. Knowing this, he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into the warmth of his chest, making me melt. Why was he so sweet? “I’m sorry. I wish I could say that it got better the longer you’re away from your family and that you get used to it, but it doesn’t. Birthdays for me are the hardest. Yes I’m surrounded by my three best friends, but you just get used to your mom’s homemade cake, you know?” I looked at him as he spoke, his eyes trained on the invisible patterns he was drawing on my hands. “That’s what I was worried about this year. I mean, before I was supposed to tour with you guys I was already enrolled at a university, so either way I was going to have to live away from home. I think that we just have to face the fact that we’re actual adults now, even if we don’t feel like it.” My eyelids were getting heavier as I spoke, his finger patterns and heartbeat lulling me to sleep. “Yeah, you’re right. And I was too. But what’s scarier- traveling the campus alone or traveling the world alone?”  
I felt my eyelids flicker open, feeling the weight of sleep pulling me back to bed. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 12:30PM. I continued to lie in bed, myself tucked into Luke’s arm and chest in fetal position. I watched as his chest moved up and down rhythmically, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes darting beneath his eyelids, probably dreaming. He had slight scruff on his face, not shaving since I met him, but damn it was hot. We got the day off today- free to do anything we wanted. Or rather free to just not leave this bed. I thought about Luke and I’s talk last night. We fell asleep around 5AM, me the first of course as always. I’d never thought that Luke would be so down to earth honestly, and I could feel that making me fall harder and harder for him. I felt him stir a bit before he opened his eyes, meeting mine and smiling, and of course, I couldn’t help but smile back. “Morning sunshine.” I said, watching him as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, checking the time. Nicole had said that her and Calum were going “Site seeing” early this morning (aka probably making out), and Michael and Ashton said they were going to find a donut place or something, probably just going to try to pick up girls. I didn’t know what Luke had wanted to do and I just said that I’d probably just wake up late and go site seeing by myself. Granted this was before Luke was in my bed. “What do you wanna do today Ms. America?” Luke asked me, straightening up. I could feel myself blushing at his remark as I just shrugged, up for anything. “Wanna get lunch seeing it’s basically 1 and then walk around?” I agreed, finally getting out of bed to get dressed. Luke got up and told me he’d meet me back in my room in 15. I agreed, watching his bedhead as he walked out. Damn he was still attractive when he was sleepy.  
I called my mom and put her on speaker as I got ready. I hadn’t talked to her except for texting since I left, and especially being the fourth of July I missed her. I threw on a pair of white shorts and a green cami before layering on a see-through black button up. My hair was half down, half up, and I was putting on some mascara while my mom was talking about some article she read on Facebook. Typical. I heard a knock on my door as I was slipping on my white converse. I opened it to find Luke in black vans, black ripped skinny jeans, a tank top with a wolf on it a flannel shirt, and a snapback on his unquiffed hair. Damn. I was at a loss for words when I heard my mom incessantly asking “Who’s at the door?” I gestured for him to come in as I shouted that Luke had just came in. “Oh that Luke boy seems so nice. And what a cutie he is!” I blushed as I quickly told her she was on speakerphone and that I had to go. She told me she loved me and that she wished I was home for the 4th but knew I was having blast, and that she was so proud before hanging up. I could hear her start to cry before she hung up, but I didn’t say anything about it, tearing up myself. “First holiday without my family.” Was all I said after hanging up, hating when my mom cried. Luke pulled me in for a huge hug, his arms enveloping me as he whispered that it was going to be ok in my ear.  
After finally getting my shit together, Luke and I headed out to the streets. A few fans stopped us asking us both (!!) for pictures and autographs. We of course willingly said yes. All of the fans were so nice. Luke and I grabbed a burger from one of those food truck things, taking it and eating it on a rock wall that overlooked the ocean. He laughed as I took a picture of the ocean, making fun of how much of a tourist I looked like. “Shut up and get in this picture.” I teased, switching to the front facing camera as we both sat with our backs to the water. We both posed holding our hamburgers as I posted it on twitter, tagging him and writing “Trying to make this Aussi appreciate America a little more.” He laughed before biting his lip ring- something was on his mind. “Can we take a normal one? Like a smiling one? I promised my mom I’d send pictures but I haven’t.” I smiled and nodded, scooting closer as he opened up the camera app on his phone. We pressed our heads together, taking the picture and then finishing up our burgers.  
We wandered around for the next few hours, going in and out of stores and taking lame touristy pictures. Every minute with him made me want him even more. I hadn’t realized it was so late until I noticed the sun starting to set. “Should we get back?” I asked, checking my phone for mixed texts from Nicole or my mom. “Not yet, I have a surprise.” I looked up at him questioningly. He hadn’t said anything about a surprise all day… “Here, follow me.” He said before taking my hand and pulling me through crowds of people. What the fuck was going on? “Luke?” I asked, trying to keep up. I never realized his hands were so big- and it was hot. “Just give me like 3 minutes ok?” He asked smiling, eyes bright with mischief and excitement. I swear to god if we get lost… He stopped suddenly, causing me to run straight into him. “Sorry.” He laughed before walking behind me and putting his hands over my eyes, making me walk forward. “Luke, what the fuck is going on?!” I asked, stumbling and bumping into people as we went. “Lukeee” I whined, hearing more and more people. Where were we going? Finally we stopped as I felt his voice in my ear, my eyes still covered. “I know that you’re missing this at home right now, and I’d give anything not to have you hurting right now, but I know you’re hurting a lot more than you say you do. So happy 4th, Ms. America. He took his hands off my eyes as I looked up to see dozens of fireworks going up and then slowly cascading down, the sky only to be lit up again with another dozen. I turned around, meeting Luke’s eyes, feeling mine starting to water. Goddamn it why was I so emotional?! “Luke…” I started, unable to form words. That was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me. “I just want you to know that the only reason I acted so weird yesterday was because I’ve wanted to ask you this since the minute I met you. You opened up to me and let me open up to you, which is something that no one has ever done for me before. I know this is probably really lame but you’re beautiful and you have a huge heart and I know this is cliché bu-” I cut him off, pressing my lips to his as I moved my arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter, deepening the kiss. I swear to god I almost passed out- was I seeing fireworks because of the kiss or because of him?? We parted for air while he asked “Be my girlfriend.” I was once again at a last for words so I nodded, pressing my lips back to his.


	8. Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little bit of a filler but I think I'm going to write a little bit of smut soon if you guys wanna read that, just let me know :)xx

After watching the fireworks we began walking back to the hotel hand in hand. Surprisingly enough, we didn’t run into any fans or paparazzi the entire way to the hotel. We talked about random things like we always did as we walked, his huge hand enveloping my little one as my other hand held his arm, essentially allowing us to cuddle while walking. He walked me to my room, leaning on the door with one arm while the other sat on his hip as we continued our chat. He literally just looked like a college frat boy and it was so fucking attractive. Everything was perfect. Except for one small thing… “What?” He asked, seeming concerned as he took a step closer, placing a hand on my waist. “Just…” I started, not quite sure how to phrase what I wanted to say without sounding like a bitch. He got even closer, clearly nervous about what I was going to say. “Now what? Like where do we go from here? Like is this a public thing or are we sneaking around or…” I trailed off, trying to figure out what I was even saying. I’d actually never been in a relationship before, especially with someone famous, so I didn’t know if with the press it was supposed to be public or private. I just didn’t want to say something to the press if it wasn’t going to be good for us. Us. We’re a fucking us. I watched him as he let out a light sigh of relief. “That’s what you’re worried about? Thank god I thought you were already going to break up with me. Our relationship-that’s up to you. It’s going to be hard no matter what, whether we make whatever this is public or private. I just want to be honest with you because I really care about you. I just don’t want you to take this the wrong way at all- it’s just, I’ve seen your music career take off these last few days- have you seen how many EP’s you’ve sold?! I just… I don’t want people to see you and I and think ‘Oh that’s Luke Hemmings and his girlfriend’, instead of ‘Oh that’s Luke Hemmings and his girlfriend Krystyna, the badass chick that has a sick EP out right now’. I know that probably makes me sound super arrogant I swear I want nothing more than to see you be known as my girlfriend by everyone in the entire world, but the only thing I want more is to see you be successful. Why do you think I wanted you on this tour in the first place? And I want to tell everyone, I want to fucking tell the world. But I don’t want to risk you getting hate from fans who could like your music. Sorry I don’t think I’m making any sense.” Luke finished with an awkward chuckle, blushing slightly as he put both of his hands on my waist, giving me chills. He searched my eyes looking to make sure everything he had said hadn’t upset me or offended me. I knew exactly what he was trying to say and felt like he had thought about this for a while. I used both of my hands to tug on his red flannel shirt, pulling him closer to me, earning a huge smile and dimples. “The fact that you’ve clearly thought about this for a while is adorable. I’m ok with keeping this a secret, but we can like tell the boys and stuff, right?” I asked, wondering how private he meant. “Yeah I mean, try to be as secret as possible just because the paps literally find out everything. But yeah go tell Nicole; I know you want to.” He said with a wink, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him tight, making a mental note to check dating Luke Hemmings off of my bucket list. Yes Luke was literally on my bucket list. We let go as he checked his phone for the time. “Oh wow it’s 10 already, we have a 6AM start tomorrow don’t we?” I nodded, thinking about having to already be packed and checked out in 8 hours. We had to get to a show in Seattle, Washington and we had to leave tomorrow for a full day of driving, one concert, and then we’d leave and continue driving through the night until we got to Canada. Needless to say things had definitely started picking up for me. “Movie in my room?” Luke asked, clearly him liking our recent routine too. I shook my head no, instantly regretting it. He gave me a pouty lip, looking that much more attractive, especially with the lip ring. “Believe me I want to. I just haven’t talked to Nicole all day and want to see how she’s doing- the fourth of July’s one of her favorite family holidays and I know she’s probably missing them a lot right now, so I should be there, especially considering I’m family.” He nodded, totally understanding what I was talking about. “Ok, no worries, you know where to find me if you need me.” He smirked, pressing his lips to mine as I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I nodded as we separated, feeling a bit faint as he pecked my lips again before turning and walking to his room. I tried my best to act casual, pulling Nicole’s key out of my pocket and sliding it into the slot, pushing the door open, giving one last wave to Luke before both of us vanished into our rooms. I closed Nicole’s door behind me, standing against it while trying to process what just happened. And why was I smiling so much? One of the Star Wars movies was blaring from the TV when I entered- typical for Nicole. “Nic you’re gonna ruin your hearing if you keep blasting- oh sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt…” I stuttered, not sure what to say when I walk into Nicole and Calum making out. “Hey Krys.” Calum said, pulling away from Nicole, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a dark shade of pink touching his cheeks. Nicole looked at me guiltily, probably knowing exactly what I was thinking. I shot her my best ‘We need to talk’ look, thinking both Calum and Luke details. “Cal, can you give us a minute?” Nicole asked, clearly picking up on what I was trying to tell her. He nodded, giving an understanding look as he stood up. “See ya Krystyna.” He said before letting himself out. “Bye Cal.” I said, rolling my eyes as I sat down on the couch next to Nicole, knowing she was about to talk my ear off. “So I know you’re probably like wtf why am I making out with Calum every time I see him but you know I’m not like that if I didn’t really like him but I do I really do I haven’t met a guy like him ever before and he’s just so nice and so down to earth and Krys he FUCKING ASKED ME OUT FOR TOMORROW NIGHT like we’re actually going on a date!” I waited until she was finished, trying to make sure I was getting everything she was saying, seeing she was talking 100 miles a minute. “That’s so exciting, congrats! I’m so happy for you!” I didn’t know Calum super well but I knew he was such a nice guy and would take care of her and that’s all I could really ask for for Nicole. “Thanks! Wait… What’s on your mind? You have news- Krys what happened?!” Holy shit she was literally talking so fast I couldn’t keep up. “Krys you better fucking tell me right now I swear to god.” She grabbed both of my hands, excitement evident in her eyes. “Ok ok! Well it just happened, but Luke and I… we kissed-” “OH MY FUCKING GOD KRYS THAT’S SO EXCITING!” Nicole cut me off, always making me feel good because she got so excited about my life. She gave me an apologetic look for interrupting, telling me to continue. “And then he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. But it’s not public!” Nicole hugged me, squealing as she asked a million questions about how I felt and what he did.  
We caught each other up on our lives for a little bit until Nicole said that she should find Calum. We said goodnight as I saw that it was nearly 3AM. Fuck. 3 hours of sleep here we go. I let myself out, heading to my room. When I got to bed I tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but knowing exactly why I couldn’t. I finally just got up, grabbed my room key, and walked to Luke’s room, knocking on his door. It took a minute for Luke to answer, sleep thick on his face, his eyes barely open. Clearly he had been asleep for a few hours. “Sorry, I-“I quickly apologized before Luke cut me off, shaking his head and taking my hand, shutting the door behind us. He led me to his bed where we both got in, getting back under the covers. We said nothing as Luke wrapped his arms around my waist, cradling his chin in my neck so that we were spooning before pressing a light kiss behind my ear, saying “Sweet Dreams.”


	9. Promo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long but I felt guilty about being super infrequent about posting and this is also more of a filler but next chapter is going to be some smut so I hope you enjoy it ;)xx

I didn’t even hear the alarm go off until I felt Luke’s weight shift in the bed, one arm unwrapping from around me and slamming against the clock on the nightstand. I groaned, wishing it didn’t say 6 AM. Luke wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me closer into his chest. I could definitely get used to this. Before either of us could get a word out to complain, one of managers was already doing rounds, knocking on the doors to wake us up. We had a long day ahead of us, full of driving, promo, and a show, before even more driving. I turned around, facing Luke. His hair was completely bent out of shape-somewhere between a quiff and some emo haircut. I couldn’t help but let out a giggle as I looked into his perfect ocean-blue eyes, barely open with dark circles visible. “What?” He asked, his voice husky and thick with sleep. Damn that was incredibly attractive. I shook my head to say nothing, knowing my hair looked at least ten times worse. “We should go before we get yelled at.” Luke stated, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll meet you on the bus?” He nodded, so finally I gathered the strength to throw the covers off, standing, only to suddenly be yanked back down to the bed, my lips connecting with Luke’s quickly. I blushed, biting my lip as I stood back up, not quite sure how to respond to that. “See you on the bus.” He winked, getting up himself to get ready. I rolled my eyes, heading back to my room.   
I just threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said ‘New York’, along with a pair of white converse and a beanie. I really should have showered last night. Last minute I decided to grab Luke’s flannel that was thrown on my bed, just putting it over my shirt so that I could give it back to him and not forget. And it smelt amazing. Why it was in my room, I have no idea. Plus the bus was always freezing. I grabbed everything and headed to the lobby, meeting a few fans that were roaming the hallway on the way down. I took pictures and gave autographs, happy to do so, before heading onto the bus. I was the only one on the bus except for Calum so I tossed my duffle on my bed and my guitar in the ‘living room’ of sorts (Basically just a small room in the back of the bus that was made mostly of a huge couch and windows with a sliding door) before plopping next to Calum on one of the couches. “Is that Luke’s?” Was the first thing that came out of Calum’s mouth. I rolled my eyes, nodding. “He left it in my room. I’m giving it back.” I defended, earning raised eyebrows from Calum. “You guys have really… gotten close?” He teased, nudging me. “Wanna talk?” I decided telling Calum wasn’t going to hurt anything, especially if he was now dating my cousin/best friend. I filled him in, watching his face light up as I went on. “Honestly I’m just glad he finally got the balls to ask you- he’s been talking about you ever since he saw your YouTube videos, and sense he’s met you he won’t shut up either. You’re really cool and I like you a lot, and it’s nice to finally see Lukey happy these past few days. Just… know what you’re getting into. Yes you’re on tour together now, but that’ll change soon. You’ll both have your own careers to worry about. Just… don’t screw him over, ok? Don’t break it off the second it gets hard. He’s like a brother to me and I don’t want to see him hurt, ok?” That was literally the cutest bromance speech I’d ever heard. Cake all the way. “Pinky promise.” I replied, offering out my pinky which Calum gladly took, smiling. “Now… this date with Nicole? Everything you just said to me also applies to Nicole you know…” He nodded, giving me his pinky again. “I was thinking, is it totally lame if I take her to this restaurant I looked up? It’s super fancy and expensive, and I just want to impress her…” He trailed off, clearly caught up in his own thoughts. “Cal- she’ll love anything you do. As long as it came from your heart. He smiled brightly as we continued talking, just getting to know each other better  
Eventually everyone got on the bus as we set off driving. Nicole and I had radio interviews over the phone to do while the boys did their own thing. We stopped for breakfast and lunch randomly throughout the day, taking pictures with fans before continuing our promo. We really didn’t see the boys until after our set that night. My stylist let me where what I had been wearing all day on stage, saying that it looked ‘rock chic’ (??). After our set, the boys hugged us as always, Luke pulling me aside, out of sight from the others, pressing his lips to mine urgently. Something about keeping this a secret made this ten times hotter. “Wearing my clothes? Hot. Wearing my clothes on stage? Even hotter.” He said when separating for air. “1 minute until stage!” one of the managers shouted, causing both of us to jump. He let out an irritated sigh before connecting our lips once more. “Good luck!” I managed to get out as we pressed our foreheads together. A second went by and he was already with the boys, guitar in hand, winking before walking on stage, the screams deafening. I watched from where I was for a while before deciding to move to Luke and I’s special spot (or at least that’s what I considered it). I hopped onto the speaker, pulling my knees into my chest as I watched the boys jump all over the stage. I saw Luke as he casually turned around, looking at where I used to be. I saw his face fall slightly, but quickly pick up again as he began searching the crowd. Was he looking for me? He continued to play, his eyes scanning around when I saw Calum walk up to him and whisper something in his ear, causing him to spin around, making direct eye contact with me, giving me a huge smile. I waved, smiling, knowing I was blushing but it didn’t matter. He kept looking back at me as he played the set, smiling, as I tried my best not to stare for too long. Next thing I knew they were about to start singing “She Looks So Perfect”, their last song. Calum stepped up to his mic, introducing the song. “I’d like to dedicate this song to someone in particular tonight. You’re incredibly perfect and I tell you all of the time. You know who you are.” He said with a wink towards the back stage area. The crowd screamed as they began to play it. That was so fucking adorable.  
Nicole and I greeted the boys as they came off the stage. “Ashton your drum solo was badass.” I added while hugging him, wishing I could do that. He gave me a long tight squeeze, thanking me. I looked up to see Luke looking slightly irritated but quickly wipe it off his face, causing me to ignore it. What the…? We started walking back to the dressing rooms. Ashton and Michael wanted to stay to watch the 1D boys while Calum and Nicole went on their date. Luke and I decided to just go back to the bus and try to catch up on sleep. We walked to the bus while Nicole and Calum were getting ready. Fuck I wanted to see them before they left. Once on the bus Luke grabbed his duffle from his bed, pulling out some shorts and a tank as I pulled out a t-shirt and leggings. We turned around as we each changed. I finished so I turned back around, seeing his bare back. The outline of his muscles were evident, small dimples on his back slightly covered by his black boxers and low shorts. “Like what you see?” He asked, turning around as he tossed the tank on. I was actually drooling. I blushed, trying to be a bit flirty as I added “I mean, I guess I’ve seen better.” That got him a bit riled up as he quickly put his hands on my waist, pulling me into his chest. “You’re a terrible fucking liar.” He huskily whispered, making me weak in the knees. His hot breath tickled my face as I tried to remember how to breathe. He smirked, knowing he was turning me on. I leaned up to kiss him, wanting nothing more to feel his soft lips on mine, but instead he pulled away, biting his lip as he simply offered “Movie?” He was killing me.  
About 5 minutes into “Monsters Inc.” Luke was already fast asleep, his arm around me, mouth open, his laptop balanced unsafely on our laps. I could hear his light snores so I shut the laptop, carefully inching away from him. Slow, steady movements. A song idea had randomly popped in my head and I had to get it on paper before I forgot it. I unzipped my duffle, rummaging for my songbook, checking to make sure he was asleep every 3 seconds. He had finally fallen asleep and I didn’t want to wake him- he deserved to have those dark circles go away. Finally I found the book, grabbing and it tiptoeing to the living room area, sliding the door shut behind me and grabbing my guitar before sitting on the couch. I wrote and played as fast as I could, the melodies practically writing themselves. I hadn’t written in so long and clearly had a lot to say. “I never knew if you or Nicole wrote more of the songs, but it’s looking like you do.” I jumped, practically dropping my guitar, not even hearing Luke slide the door open. “Fuck Luke don’t do that! I thought you were sleeping?” I asked, seeing that he had a least gotten about an hour of sleep. “What can I say I can’t sleep alone.” I rolled my eyes as he sat down next to me, picking up his guitar, strumming exactly what I was playing. Literally how did he do that? “Instead of A minor go E minor, it’ll make you sing in tune,” I tried it, singing what words I’d already written with the new chord change. Sure enough it made the song make more sense. “Well done Mr. Hemmings.” “Play an F instead of you’re A there.” He said, clearly absorbed in this song. “Actually I… Don’t know how to play an F.” I looked up sheepishly, knowing that you really couldn’t say that you played guitar without being able to play an F. “Are you serious?” He chuckled, questioning me. “Here, let me show you.” He put his guitar down, motioning for me to move to sit between his legs. Happily. He positioned me fingers in the right spots, his hands over mine. “Now just play the bar chord here.” He said, moving my fingers more. Goddamn it this was so hot. “Like this?” I asked, looking up at him while biting my lip with concentration, our faces almost colliding, not knowing we were so close. Luke was staring at my lips, biting his lip ring. I couldn’t bring myself to look away, our lips getting closer and closer. I felt something press against me, realizing that I was giving him a boner. Me playing guitar with him actually gave him a boner?! Suddenly Nicole burst through the sliding door, interrupting whatever we were doing. Clearly he noticed his boner too and didn’t want either me or Nicole to see because he quickly stood up, trying to hide it. “I’d better get to bed, early start tomorrow, I’ll leave you too alone.” “Sweet dreams.” I said with a wink before watching him hurriedly walk away, leaving Nicole and I to discuss her date.


	10. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been wanting some smut so I wrote a little but just to see what you guys thought! Let me know if you like it! I also know it's really long but it's my first time writing smut and just wanted to make sure it was ok :)xx

“Do you actually think they’d like that?” I asked Calum, still in my PJ’s as we huddled next to each other. “Definitely! We’re in America it’s not like we can drink anyway- but a club is perfect!” Nicole, Ashton, and Luke all had a birthday coming up within the next two weeks, and because we got a week off to go home, this was our last night together and Calum and I wanted to do something nice for them seeing we wouldn’t be there for their birthdays. We had one show in Toronto, Canada tonight, and because it was so close to where Nicole and I lived, management had given us a week off to visit our family. “Fine we can do the club. Are we just going to go after our show?” “Yeah you and Nicole can get dressed after your set tonight and then we’ll just meet you on the bus and we’ll go to the club, sound good?” I nodded, standing up to start getting ready. It was already 9AM and Nicole and I needed to do tons of promo before our show tonight. I had been sleeping in Luke’s bunk with him, but wanted to wake up before the boys did so that they wouldn’t question it. That’s when Calum found me to ask if I wanted to do something for the boys and Nicole tonight. “By the way… how was your date?” His face lit up, unable to hide his smile. “Perfect. We’re official and everything.” I quickly ran back to him, hugging him tightly. “Calum I’m so happy for you!” “Thanks, she’s an incredible girl.”  
When everyone had finally woken up, Calum and I suggested going to the club. Of course the boys loved the idea, wanting an excuse to talk to girls and the possibility of getting drunk. Nicole loved it too- she was always a fan of loud clubs and dancing and stuff like that. I think she just wanted another date with Calum honestly, not caring where we went. I didn’t get a chance to talk to Luke basically the whole day, muttering a mere good morning when we sat next to each other eating breakfast at the table with the rest of the boys. The only other time was when he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering “Wear something hot tonight, ok?” My knees almost gave out as I heard the lust in his voice. He started to move his hands up my sides, stopping abruptly when Michael got on the bus. Fucking Michael are you kidding me. After that we only got to steal a few kisses here and there when no one was looking. He kept teasing me, leaving me wanting nothing more than to just rip his fucking clothes off. Unfortunately the day was too busy for that, considering once we ate Nicole and I had to go do multiple interviews and a few radio performances before we had sound check and then had to change for our set. A peck on the lips was the only thing I got before going on stage.  
I tugged the skirt over my panties, thanking the lord that I shaved my legs this morning so that they were smooth. It was just a black and white patterned skirt, nothing special, just really short. Really really short. Nicole had let me borrow it as she tried to dress me, trying to make me as hot as she could. A tough job. I tucked my tight V-neck into the skirt, self-consciously wondering if it made me look fat. “Krys you look really fucking hot.” Nicole said with a smirk, handing me a pair of black strappy heels. God I felt so exposed. I looked in the mirror when Nicole told me she thought I was done, immediately having to do a double take. Holy fuck- was that even me? My hair was down and wavy with my makeup done to perfection. Well done Nicole. Once Nicole was dressed in her short red bodycon dress we headed to the bus, knowing that the boys had already finished their set and were already sitting waiting for us. Nicole got on first, heading straight to Calum’s lap. Typical. I followed hesitantly, feeling super vulnerable. What if Luke hated it? The boys went silent- their jaws dropping. “Way to go Krystyna!” Michael finally said. I awkwardly smiled, looking at Luke. He had on a black loose tank with black skinny jeans, his hair in a perfect quiff, mouth clearly hanging open. “You look…” He stuttered, trying to find the words to say, making me blush.  
“Having fun?” Ashton asked while siting on the stool at the bar next to me, making me jump. I shrugged, fiddling with the straw of my seltzer water. The thing is, I knew I would have been having a great time if Luke were at least talking to me. He practically ditched me to go talk to a group of fans that were ten times more attractive and clearly trying to get into his pants. I was already super self conscious about Luke and I’s relationship seeing that according to the world we didn’t even have one, but this was just making things worse. “I’m just not a huge fans of clubs.” I answered, looking back at Ashton, his hair pressed to his forehead with sweat, clearly back from dancing. “Oh come on, let’s dance! That’s what you’re supposed to do at clubs! Come on!” I quickly glanced at Luke, seeing that he was clearly absorbed in his fans. I rolled my eyes and hopped off my stool, taking Ashton’s hand and following him as he led me to the center of the dance floor. We continued to make awkward conversation as we grinded, his hands planted firmly on my waist. Ashton was super nice, and he was so cute, but this was just too awkward. I saw him as a friend and that was really it. He’d tell a joke so I’d laugh, looking up to see Luke’s eyes boring into me from across the club. Why did he suddenly seem to care if he was talking to prettier girls? Ashton started moving his hands on me more, moving them up my sides. “I don’t know why no one asked you to dance in the first place, you look beautiful.” He whispered in my ear, causing me to blush, jumping as I heard Luke next to me, his jaw clenching as he spoke. “Can I cut in?” He asked Ashton through gritted teeth. Ash quickly agreed, waving an awkward goodbye to me as he disappeared from view. I turned back to Luke, a small smirk on his lips. “Luke what the fuck? I was actually starting to have a good time no thanks to you seeing you’ve ditched me this whole time.” I practically yelled, crossing my arms. “I had to talk to fans, big whoop, not grind on them. What, are you open to anyone’s hands on you now?” I couldn’t believe that he was practically calling me a slut. “Shut up.” I threatened, taking a step closer, challenging him. “Make me.” He answered evenly, taking another step closer so our faces were inches apart. “We’re gonna get out of here, you ready to go?” Nicole interrupted while Calum whispered things in her ear that caused her to blush. I nodded, following her out, not even bothering to check if Luke was behind me.  
We got back to the hotel, the car ride silent except for the sounds of Nicole and Calum making out. Everyone could clearly feel some sort of tension so no one spoke. God Nic and Cal needed a room. And they got one. Of course the one next to mine. I was the last one to my room, about to take a shower and probably just cry about what a douche Luke was being. What was he being so jealous about? One problem. I couldn’t find my key. Fuck. I looked in my purse 8 times before giving up, taking off my heels and sliding to the ground, my head in my hands. This would fucking happen. I could literally hear Nicole and Calum having sex in the room next to mine, the moans echoing in the hallway. At least they were getting some. “Couldn’t find another guy?” Luke asked from his door, jolting me out of my thoughts. I was pissed at him but at the same time I couldn’t help but stare at the way his biceps flexed as he leaned on the door. “Locked out.” I muttered, just wanting to either kill him or fuck him. “Come on.” He said, gesturing for me to come in. I ignored him again. “Oh come on, don’t be an idiot, ok?” Finally I just agreed, walking in.   
Next thing I knew I was being slammed against the door, Luke’s lips hungrily finding mine, his tongue entering my mouth without permission. “You look so fucking hot. I don’t want to see any guys hands on you- except mine.” He growled while sucking harshly on my neck, leading down to my collarbone, knowing he was going to leave marks. I let a moan slip out of my mouth, causing him to smirk against my skin. “We’ve got to be quiet you know- people still don’t know we’re together.” He huskily whispered into my ear, giving me chills as he connected our lips again. He pressed against me harder, my hands quickly finding his hair and tangling into the soft blonde quiff. His hard-on was evident pressed against me, turning me on even more. His hands explored my body, cupping my breasts. I moaned into the kiss, moving my hands to palm him through his jeans. “Fuck.” He muttered, picking me up and leading me to the bed. He laid me down, separating our lips a second to take off his shirt, revealing his chiseled abs and deep v. Goddamn it he was hot. He pressed his lips to mine, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I helped him pull off my shirt as he slid off my skirt, giving me a questioning look to make sure I was ok with it. I quickly nodded as he continued to slide my skirt off, leaving a trail of kisses down my thigh, his lip ring cold against my skin, giving me more chills. He connected our lips again as I felt my breath hitch as he slid two fingers into me without warning. “HOLY FUCK LUKE!” I screamed, causing him to use his other hand to cover my mouth. “As much as I love hearing you scream my name, these walls are paper thin.” He answered with a smirk, picking up the pace. I moaned into his hand, causing him to smile even wider at his effect on me. “Fuck Luke I’m about to cum.” I said, feeling my walls clench around his fingers, feeling my body quivering. “It’s ok babe.” He said, hitting my g-spot one more time before I came over his fingers. “You taste so fucking good babe.” He said, licking his fingers. He was so fucking hot, especially when he called me babe. I found myself already unbuttoning his tight skinny jeans, pooling them at his ankles. I could see him getting harder every second as I looked up at him through my lashes, making sure he too was ok with this. “Fuck babe just do it already.” He chuckled, pulling off his boxers. I took as much of him as I could in my mouth, pumping the rest with my hand, bobbing up and down as he threw his head back. Sweat started to form on his forehead as one of his hands moved to tangle in my hair, urging me to take more of him in. I decided to tease him a little, tracing the underside of his throbbing dick with my tongue, licking his tip before putting as much of him as I could in my mouth again, earning a deep, throaty moan. “Fuck Krystyna you’re really good at this.” He said through clenched teeth, clearly about to cum. I pumped him a few more times, swallowing as he came. He pulled me up so that we were at eye level (or as eye level as we could ever get seeing it was a fucking tree), struggling to catch his breath. “Are you ok?” He quickly asked, staring into my eyes as a hand reached out to stroke my face. “I’m perfect.” I answered with a chuckle, realizing how lame I sounded. We were standing as close as you could get, his arms wrapped securely around my waist, mine around his neck. He smiled, chuckling too. “Me too… is it ok if we stop here? I’ve never… you know…” My eyes widened in surprise. Luke Hemmings had never had sex?? “I haven’t either, it’s perfectly fine.” I admitted, relieved to know that I wouldn’t have to be pressured into anything with Luke. He seemed relieved, probably knowing I was surprised. “By the way,” I added, getting even closer. “You’re hot when you’re jealous,” I said, pressing my lips to his. He rolled his eyes. “I’m sure a am- doesn’t mean you should test it out.” He threatened, trying to keep a straight face but breaking into a smile. Suddenly I had a great idea. “I just thought of something! What if you came home with me tomorrow? You can just stay with me and my family instead of being stuck in Canada because I know you didn’t want to go all of the way home. Nicole said Calum and Ashton wanted to go home with her and Michael wanted to go home. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I know it’s totally sudden and random and my family’s crazy but-” Luke cut me off, his lips on mine. “I couldn’t think of a better idea. I’d love to meet your family.” He said with a genuine smile, his eyes twinkling in the dim lighting. God I was so lucky. “Really?” I questioned, not expecting him to agree so quickly and knowing that my family was absolutely insane. “Really. I’m buying my ticket tomorrow.”


	11. Family Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took sooo long I was away and then I've been packing and getting ready for college and what not so sorry this took so long! Next chapter will be a bit more fluff :) Let me know if you want to request anything!

I watched him as he nervously played with his lip ring while staring out the airplane window, one headphone in. I took his hand in mine, pulling it into my lap, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What’s wrong?” I pressed lightly, knowing something was clearly on his mind. “Nothing, just…” He sighed, looking away slightly. “What if your parents don’t like me? I’m not exactly poster child for best guy to bring home…” I laughed. quickly stopping once I saw his face fall slightly. “Are you kidding?! Luke they’re going to absolutely love you- how could they not?! And they don’t even know we’re dating so there’s literally no pressure, I promise.” I stated, staring into his eyes, watching as a smirk fell on his lips. “Even if I have a lip ring and I’m in a punk rock band?” He asked, eyes bright. “Even if you have a lip ring and are in a punk rock band.”  
The flight was shorter than I expected, getting to the Portland airport at about 7PM. There were only a few fans and people from the press there, thank god- it’s a lot easier to deny that you’re dating when you’re not bringing that person home with you. We took pictures with a few fans, still feeling the shock when someone recognized me. We began heading to the baggage claim area when I quickly saw my family amongst the crowd of people waiting for bags, running up and hugging my mom tightly, already seeing tears in her eyes. I hugged my dad and my brother, turning back towards Luke to see him awkwardly standing there, just kind of smiling. He still looked cute even being so awkward damn. “Luke, this is my mom and dad, and my brother Ryan. Guys, this is Luke. He’s the one that got me on this tour.” He smirked at my comment, becoming engulfed in a hug from my mom. “Now Luke, I want you to feel at home, ok? If you need anything just let me know. Oh Krystyna he’s so much cuter in person!” I could feel the blush on my face as I rolled my eyes, taking notice of how small my entire family looked compared to Luke- he literally was a fucking tree. “It’s a privilege to meet you sir.” Luke said, firmly shaking my dad’s hand. Damn I’d never seen Luke try to impress someone so bad and it was really hot seeing him get all authoritative. He shook Ryan’s hand next, commenting on his choice of soccer jersey, naturally winning him over. We excused ourselves as we saw the light go on to signal our bags were about to come out. “Holy fuck I’ve never met the parents before.” He whispered, letting out a stressed sigh. “Really?!” I asked, genuinely astonished by this- I knew he’d had other girlfriends, but he’d never met their parents before? He shook his head, spotting my duffle and throwing it over his shoulder. “How’d I do?” He asked with a chuckle, spotting his own bag and throwing that over his shoulder too. “Surprisingly well.” I half joked. “It’s going to be really hard not to just kiss you whenever I want to.” He said under his breath, his eyes darkening slightly with lust as he took a step closer. I felt my heart beat quicken as he rested a hand on my hip, pulling me even closer. “L-Luke my parents… and the press…” I managed to get out, staring into his eyes as he smirked, knowing that I too just wanted to kiss him right then and there. “Later, I promise.” I said against my own will. We made our way back over to my parents as we all walked back to the car to get something to eat.  
“Now Luke order whatever you want, ok? You’re an honorary member of this family now.” I rolled my eyes at how nice my mom was being. We never had people stay with us so I think she just wanted to make sure Luke liked them, which was ironic when all I wanted was for them to like him. Luke thanked her as we exchanged amused looks. Awkward family dinner here we go. Luke was sat next to me, my mom and brother across from us and my dad at the head of the table, essentially staring Luke down. My parents constantly asked Luke and I questions about the tour and his music and his family, and basically any other topic we could possibly talk about. He carried most of the conversation, answering everything honestly and with confidence, reaching for my hand under the table. I smiled at his touch. Keeping this from my parents was going to be hard, but with him moving his hand higher and higher up my thigh as he spoke, it was going to be a lot harder. I quickly shot him a “You better be fucking kidding me because my parents are right there” look but he simply smirked, placing his hand so that he could feel me through my leggings. I tried as hard as I could to stifle a moan but suddenly he stopped. Fuck Luke stop teasing. Luke continued talking, an amused expression on his face, knowing exactly what he was doing to me. He continued talking about how his band got the gig to open for 1D as I started palming him through his jeans, causing his breath to hitch. His eyes went wide as he quickly coughed, trying to blame his outburst on having something in his throat as my parents gave him a questioning gaze. He shot me a “I’m trying to please your parents here and you’re not helping” look as I felt him getting harder underneath his jeans. I stopped, removing my hand entirely from him, smirking as I felt his pleading eyes on me. “You’re gonna fucking pay for that.” He whispered huskily in my ear after we finished eating.  
“So your mom’s a math teacher?” My dad prodded as we made our way home from the restaurant. Although it was only 10:30PM I felt like I was constantly fighting to stay awake. This question caught me off guard, causing me to sit up. Why did he care…? “Yup. Has been for years. She loves it.” It was adorable how much he loved his mommy. “So you’re good at school then?” He asked, looking back through the mirror. “Dad…” I trailed off, knowing where he was going with this. He had the predetermined idea that Luke was stupid because he was in a band and my dad being a doctor wouldn’t have that. It was bad enough if he was going to be a douche to me but not to Luke- I didn’t get stellar grades why should it matter if Luke did? “Yeah for the most part, mostly A’s and B’s but there were a few classes that weren’t my forte. I actually didn’t get to finish high school because of this tour but..” He trailed off, clearly forgetting his point. My dad let out a sigh as my mom quickly changed the topic until we got home, giving Luke a supporting sympathetic look to tell him he was doing great.  
My home felt different. I felt like nothing had changed yet at the same time everything had changed. I gave Luke a tour of my house, starting with my dogs (who loved him of course) and the kitchen. “You have a beautiful home Ann!” Luke shouted to my mom as I showed him the living room before heading upstairs. “This is Ryan’s room.” I gestured, feeling Luke’s arms wrap around my waist, his chin resting in the crook of my neck. “When do I get to see your room?” He huskily whispered in my ear, his hard-on pressing against my ass. His stubble scratched my face as he trailed kisses down my neck, causing me to let out an involuntary moan, causing him to smile into my neck. Without another word I took his hand and pulled him across the hall to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me before he had me against it, his lips hungrily finding mine. “What you did at the restaurant wasn’t nice.” He purred in my ear, nipping at the skin above my collar bone. He arms wrapped around me as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him as he led me to my bed. I stood above him, straddling his hips. I don’t know whether it was the fact that we were teenagers sneaking around or he was Luke Hemmings or he was just wearing that fucking snapback that made me go insane but all I knew was that I couldn’t get enough of him. I started grinding against his hard-on, his hands quickly finding my hips to pull me down harder. My hands grabbed at the tiny hairs on the back of his neck, the cold metal of his lip ring giving me chills as his kissed down my neck again, knowing there were going to be marks tomorrow. A knock on the door gave me a heart attack as I threw myself off of Luke, quickly fixing my hair as I walked over to the door, opening it. “Oh I didn’t know you guys were already going to sleep. Luke let me get you some sheets!” My mom answered, peeking in to give Luke a reassuring thumbs up. She walked over to the closet as I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding, putting my head in my hands. Well that killed the mood. Luke just burst out laughing, still laying on my bed. “Shut up and go change I’m helping my mom.” I chuckled, tossing his duffle at him, still trying to hide my blush, shutting the door behind me as I saw my mom pulling sheets out of the closet. “What do you think of Luke?” I asked, helping her pull out a pillow as she answered. “He’s such a sweet boy- so down to earth. He seems like he’s really passionate about what he does. And he’s cute too! I think he might like you!” I snorted, rolling my eyes again thinking about how we were just making out. “K mom, night.” I laughed, giving her a kiss goodnight and heading to my room. “Tell Luke goodnight! Dad and I are going into work tomorrow and Ryan’s visiting his girlfriend so you can sleep as late as you guys want, maybe you could take him on a tour of our town and show him around?” I nodded, mostly just excited about the fact that we’d have the whole day to ourselves. “Ok, thanks mom, love you!” I shut the door behind me, mostly just thankful that she wasn’t going to question our sleeping arrangements. “Small fan of One Direction?” Luke asked, a smirk on his face as he sat up on my bed. I gave him a questioning look, not quite sure what he was talking about. He gestured to the wall behind my door as I turned to see the wall covered in one direction posters; posters from magazines and printed off the internet. Wow this is really fucking awkward I forgot that that was there and quite frankly I didn’t expect to have Luke Hemmings in my room. I rolled my eyes, feeling the blush on my cheeks as I tossed his sheets on the floor, knowing that he wasn’t going to sleep on the floor. “Who’s your favorite?” He followed, amusement clear on his face. “Niall thank you very much.” I answered honestly, turning on my desk lamp and slipping off my sneakers. “You just have a thing for blonde-haired blue-eyed guys don’t you?” He continued as I joined him under the covers. “Eh, Niall might be cuter…” I joked, feeling his arm wrap around me as I tried to get comfy. He faked a hurt expression as I quickly pecked his lips to tell him I was kidding. He shut off the light as we snuggled into each other, him being the bigger spoon and me the smaller. “Just so you know, I’m really glad you wanted me to stay with you.” Luke whispered, knowing I was already falling asleep. “I’m really glad you wanted to stay. But if anyone walks in on us like this you’re dead.” I told him truthfully, earning a light chuckle muffled into my skin. His lips against my neck being the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.


	12. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully now that I have a laptop that works I can post a lot more frequently; chapter 13 should be up soon too!x

I rolled over, expecting to cuddle into Luke but instead realizing that the bed was empty. I opened my eyes, for once in the past week not having to figure out where I was. I rubbed my eyes, looking around my room trying to figure out where Luke was. I shrugged, decided I should get up anyway. I pulled another one of Luke’s flannels that he had lying on top of his suitcase on over my t-shirt, forgetting that I had left the fan on all night and now my room was freezing. I opened the door, making my way downstairs. I heard pots and pans banging around, hearing a few muttered curses as I walked into the view of the kitchen, watching as Luke touched a pan that was clearly hot, throwing his hand in the air before whisper yelling an aggressive “Fuck!” I giggled a little, walking over to him as quietly as possible before wrapping my arms around his slender waist, my chin trying and not succeeding to rest on his shoulder. “Holy shit babe don’t do that. Wait no go back upstairs!” He whined, confusing me. Literally what was he even doing? He must have seen the confusion in my eyes because he quickly turned around, putting his arms around my waist as he replied “I wanted to make you breakfast in bed as a thank you for letting me stay with you, but now this is awkward because… well you’re not in bed.” He blushed slightly, staring into my eyes, naturally making me blush. I’d seen the sensitive side of Luke a few times since I’d known him but not like this. This was actually just really sweet. “Okay that’s actually the cutest thing I think I’ve ever heard. How long have you been down here?” I asked, looking at the clock that said it was already about 11AM. “Longer than I care to admit, but I will say that most of the time was just spent trying to find a pan, you really keep them hidden.” I laughed as he pressed a light kiss to my lips. Of course I loved making out with Luke but the short kisses were almost better- more tender, caring. “What do you wanna do today? Considering I totally ruined your breakfast in bed plan.” I asked, looking up through my eyelashes at him. His quiff was flat on one side, clearly the side the he slept on, making him look more… like a normal teenage guy. “I mean the breakfast and bed thing can still happen…” He hinted, causing me to giggle and run up to my room, getting back in bed and acting surprised when he came up five minutes later. “What is this?” I asked with fake surprise, taking note of the fact that he actually went outside and picked a random flower from my driveway and found a vase to put it in. He laughed, bringing the plates of food in and setting them down on the bed. There were at least five plates of eggs and bacon and an omlette and toast and even orange juice. “Wow.” I responded in shock, not even knowing that he could cook in the first place. He smiled, clearly knowing he did a good job. We started eating and talking about random stuff before I asked him again what he wanted to do today. “My parents aren’t going to be home until late tonight, and Ryan won’t be home for a day or two, so we can do whatever you want. We can go out and I can show you around or we could just stay in and watch movies or I don’t know literally up to you.” I rambled, wanting to make sure that he would have a good time. “Anything with you would make me happy.” He answered, a smile plastered on his face, knowing he said probably the most cliché thing I’d ever heard. I rolled my eyes, seriously considering what we could do. I saw him let out a little yawn, telling me that he didn’t sleep great last night, or that he had jet lag, or that he woke up really early this morning to make breakfast. “Wanna just watch movies?” I offered, hopefully giving him a chance to just relax seeing now I knew how hard days like that were to come by. “I’m really glad you said that.” He said with a laugh, letting out another yawn. Outside the window it seemed to be raining on and off anyway so it seemed like a perfect day just to do nothing. “Will I get to see your town and everything though?” He asked, seemingly like he genuinely was interested in where I grew up. “Yeah, my parents will have to go to work tomorrow again anyway so we can go out tomorrow if you want.” He nodded, smiling as he helped me pick up the dishes and bring them back downstairs.  
“Come on Easy A is a great movie.” I argued, handing him the disk off the shelf. “What’s it about.” He groaned, continuing to look through the piles and piles of DVDs. I tried explaining, finally getting him to agree before he pulled out the first Batman movie. He gave me a pouty face, eliminating the ability for me to protest. I sighed, agreeing as I took both movies into the living room and set Easy A up first. Luke went into the kitchen to make popcorn as I smiled to myself that he was starting to get the hang of where everything was. Honestly it felt like we were living together and I’d never felt so close to someone in my life; that sounded ridiculous seeing we’d only known each other for a few weeks and dated for even less, but I felt like I didn’t have to be anyone else when I was with him. I could act like I was five and so could he and it was great- I’d never had a relationship like that. Well really I’d never had a relationship period. “All done?” He asked, jolting me out of my thoughts and causing me to jump slightly. I nodded, smiling as I stood up, grabbing a blanket and cuddling into his already open embrace. The house was fairly dark, even with it only being around noon. The movie started playing as Luke and I ate the popcorn (aka Luke eating absolutely everything). I looked up from my head on Luke’s chest to see that he was already fast asleep, his mouth slightly open as little snores escaped his mouth, his arm draped sloppily around me. Even when Luke was asleep, just being near him made me feel… safe. Not that I didn’t feel safe in my home. I just felt like I could feel how much he cared about me with every touch, whether it was just holding my hand, the small of my back, or his arm lazily around me. The movie wasn’t even half over how could he fall asleep so soon?! Clearly he must have been really tired because in no way would anyone sleep through an Emma Stone movie. I found myself watching him more than the movie; the way his chest rose up and down slowly with every breath, the way his eyes would dart back and fourth under his lids, the way he would wake up slightly to adjust his position, letting out a low sigh. He just seemed so peaceful. I know that tour life was a lot more stressful than he let on- hell I was figuring out that it was hard and I’d only been on tour for a few weeks. I know that the weeks of no sleep and constant work and constantly missing his family and friends and just his own bed really took a toll on him. It’s a lot for an 18 year old boy to have to deal with alone.  
Next thing I knew, the credits started to roll for the end of the movie, signaling that I should put the next one in. I slowly got up, shutting one movie off and putting another in. “Shit did I miss the whole thing?” Luke asked, rubbing his eyes and squinting at me as he spoke. “Yeah.” I laughed, getting to the main menu for Batman. “Sorry babe I really was going to try to watch it I promise.” I laughed, resuming our position on the couch. “I’m over it, my boyfriend’s tired from touring the world so he fell asleep during a movie, how will I go on?” I joked, not even caring because I myself was starting to feel sleepy, jet lag finally catching up. That’s the one thing with jet lag, you really never get used to it, and even when you think you do it’s just because you’ve become immune to the constant feeling of fatigue and rarely even know what a good night’s sleep is, not even able to remember your last. Luke was now wide awake, clearly rejuvenated by his nap. I nuzzled my head into his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, the rising and falling of his chest, breathing in the smell that could only be described as him. I tried to follow the plot; Ryan had gotten the movie for Christmas but I’d never seen it before. It must have gotten too complicated for me because I didn’t remember any of it when I woke up without a single clue as to what had happened, for it was already over. I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly to try to figure out why it was suddenly completely dark out and why I heard my parents. I looked up to see Luke already looking at me. “Morning sunshine. Or should I say goodnight.” He chuckled, gesturing towards the clock that read that it was already nearly 9PM. I groaned, feeling bad that I had totally slept through the movie that he wanted to watch too. “Sorry.” I muffled into his chest, smiling and trying to wake myself up. “No worries, we’re just even now.” He laughed, continuing. “Your parents brought us home pizza, you hungry?” I nodded quickly, suddenly realizing the rumbling in my empty stomach.  
“Did you guys have a nice day?” My mom asked while pulling out some plates for us. I nodded as Luke said that we just watched movies all day. “Oh that’s so nice! I saw you guys cuddling. Oh how I wish your dad cuddled with me! Anyway I’m glad you guys had a nice day off, same plan for tomorrow?” I shook my head no, explaining how I was going to take Luke to show him around the town and do touristy things. “That sounds so nice! Well I better head to bed, long day, but maybe tomorrow Krystyna won’t fall asleep on the friends that she has over.” My mom stated before winking and walking upstairs. Literally what. I blushed, turning back to Luke who was oblivious as he filled his plate with at least six slices of pizza. “Come on, let’s just eat in the living room.” I suggested, taking the box and following him. “By the way,” He added, setting his plate down. “I like when you fall asleep on your friends.”


	13. Tourist Attractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut for you guys! Hope you enjoy:) 14 should be up by the end of the week fingers crossed!xx

“You guys are so cute.” I rolled my eyes, grabbing my keys off of the hook next to the door. “Mom we’re leaving now.” I whined, taking Luke’s arm and dragging him out the door. My mom literally shipped us so hard, not even knowing we were dating. “Sorry my mom is almost as awkward as me.” I said as I climbed into the drivers side of my 2001 Subaru outback. Luke tried swinging his legs into the passenger seat, trying to crouch into the small vehicle without hitting his head on the door frame and failing miserably. I tried my best to hide my chuckle but clearly did not succeed, earning a glare as he finally got in, shutting the door. “She’s adorable, don’t be so hard on her. And yes we are going to totally ignore the fact that I just slammed my forehead against the door and we’re also going to ignore the huge dent that I know is on my forehead.” He stated, trying to keep a straight face. I faced him after turning the keys in the ignition, seeing that he was right about the dent as I let out a small guilty laugh, leaning over to kiss his forehead lightly to let him know I was sorry. “Where to first?” I asked, changing the subject from his newly dented forehead. “Anywhere with food.” He answered, taking my hand in his, holding it over the console of the car as i pulled out of my driveway.  
“So we’ve seen your high school, your favorite burrito place, and where you used to work, but somehow moose are important in your life?” I laughed at his confused expression as he ate his ice cream. He stared at me, genuinely wanting me to explain the purpose of where we were. “Ok so I’m trying to show you the most touristy places in Maine, right?” I asked, trying to slowly catch him up to speed. He nodded, seemingly on the same page. “Well Maine is known for their wildlife, and for some reason the main attraction is this random store that sells flannel and hunting stuff and I don’t know why but people come from all over to visit the store and it’s only relevant to my life because a.) you like flannel and I stole one of yours so I owe you one and these are real Maine flannels and b.) I was supposed to be attending university in the fall to study zoology and my whole life whenever I come to the store they always have this display of the two moose fighting and I always found it really interesting and I realize how lame this is now…” I trailed off, looking up at Luke to see his eyes already on me. “You’re adorable, you know that right?” He asked, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. I struggled to find words, his perfect blue eyes engulfing my thoughts. “Why?” I mustered out, realizing that that sounded stupid to say but couldn’t think of anything else with his eyes on me like this. “You get excited about moose. You just drove for 25 minutes to come look at two fake moose fighting, because you love it. You wanted to show me two random moose because they’re important to you- how is that not adorable.” His eyes were intense, a small smirk on his face. I blushed slightly, not quite knowing what to say. “Luke, can we get a picture?” A few fans interrupted, causing me to quickly look away from his gaze. Not many people had bothered us today- the perks of living in a small town. Luke quickly nodded, a smile plastered on his face as he began talking to the three girls that had come up to talk to him. I just stood there awkwardly licking my ice cream, not quite sure what to do. “Is that your girlfriend?” One of them asked, causing me to quickly turn my head to face the one that spoke. “Uh, no we’re… just friends. She’s opening for us on tour.” He answered slowly, seemingly trying to pick out the right words. The fans all nodded, asking me for a picture now. I took a few with each of them before Luke and I continued our stroll down the street. We walked in silence for a while just taking everything in. I could tell that Luke had something on his mind though that was bothering him and it was making me antsy. “Talk to me?” I asked, stopping and leaning against a telephone pole. He knew what I meant and let out a sigh, resting an arm on the pole as he faced me. “It’s just… I hate the feeling of not telling people about us. I feel like I’m betraying you, I feel like I’m lying to the fans, I just… I’m lying to myself. I know that what we’re doing is easiest and the best for us but it’s just so hard not to grab your hand when we’re walking or to just touch you whenever I want and it’s literally killing me inside.” He answered, his eyes looking into mine desperately, as if anything I could say would make this right. I myself let out a deep breath, trying to figure out how to reply. “Luke, there is nothing I want more than to just kiss you right here right now, you know that. But I also remember your reasons for us not going public and I think that you’re right. It’s up to you- no matter what I’m not going anywhere, ok? No amount of hate or record sales will change how I feel about you right now, ok?” I asked, meeting his gaze, a wide smile spreading across his face. “And how exactly do you feel about me?” He asked, a single eyebrow raised as he took a step closer so that our lips were mere inches apart. I rolled my eyes, pushing his chest as I made way back to my car, Luke quickly on my heels.  
“Mom?” I called out, noticing that all of the lights at home were off- the sign no one was home. I thought she wasn’t going to work until later so the sudden empty house caught me off guard. “I guess it’s just you and me.” I said turning to Luke, a cheeky grin already on his lips. I read his mind instantly, taking his hand as he led me up to my room. “I’ve wanted to do this all day.” He growled into my ear, slowly kissing the skin down my neck as I straddled his hips in my bed. His hands freely roamed under my shirt, his tongue trailing down my neck, making small love bites that were sure to leave a mark. “Luke…” I moaned, feeling my hips involuntarily buck against his, wanting to create more friction where I wanted him most. “You’re so hot when you say my name.” He muttered into my skin, breaking our lips apart to help my take off my shirt. “You’re beautiful.” he said biting his lip while flipping us over so he was on top, continuing placing kisses down my neck, slowly making his way down to my stomach, messaging one of my breasts with one hand as his other began rubbing over my clit through my jeans. I moaned, my own hand going to Luke’s hard on that was pressed against my thigh and palming him through his jeans. His lips connected back to mine as he let out a low moan, pressing his hips harder against mine. I fiddled with the hem of his shirt; getting the hint, he pulled it over his head, revealing his broad shoulders and bare chest. My hands instantly went to his jeans, finding the button and unbuttoning them and helping him throw them somewhere in my room. I went to help him take off his boxers when he pulled away. “Not yet babe, this is about you.” He said, a small smirk on his lips as he started to pull my jeans down, placing kisses at every inch of skin he uncovered. Once they were off he was at my entrance, his tongue going along my slit. I bucked my hips up, wanting more of him. He smiled up at me, one hand reaching out to massage a breast as his tongue traced figure eights into my clit, two fingers sliding into me without warning. I screamed with pleasure, feeling Luke smile into my clit. He moved his fingers slowly at first, making me go insane. “Luke, faster.” I whined, causing him to chuckle, sending vibrations through my entire body making me shudder. He quickly obeyed, plunging his fingers into me again and again, faster and faster until I started to feel a not in my stomach start to form. “L-Luke, I’m close.” I mustered out, my eyes shutting with pleasure. “Look at me babe I want to see you when you cum.” I opened my eyes, meeting his bright blue ones, almost sending me over the edge already. One more plunge of his fingers and I felt my walls clench around his fingers. He put his fingers in his mouth, tasting me before coming back up to my lips, kissing me hard and passionately. “Krystyna?” I heard a muffled shout come from downstairs. My eyes widened, realizing that my mom must have just gotten home. Luke shared the same expression, quickly getting off of me and picking up my jeans that were strewn on the floor and tossing me them. We both quickly got dressed, praying that my mom wouldn’t come upstairs to check if we were up there. “Fix your hair!” I whisper-yelled at Luke who’s quiff seemed to be partially flattened. He quickly moved to the mirror, trying his best to fix it as I pulled on my shirt, taking my hair and throwing it in a bun. I heard my mom starting to climb up the stairs, my heart stopping as I realized that we didn’t look innocent at all. I quickly grabbed my first guitar off of it’s stand and practically threw it at Luke, telling him to just play any song that he knew. He gave me a confused by did what I told him, starting to strum the chords to “I’m Yours”. That’s cliché. No more than five seconds later my mom entered my room, looking to see Luke and i sitting on my bedroom floor, legs crossed as he played “I’m Yours” and I helped him to sing along. “Oh that’s why you guys couldn’t hear me, you were playing. I don’t mean to interrupt, just wanted to let you guys know i was starting dinner. Carry on, you sound great. Did you have fun seeing the sights?” My mom asked, turning to Luke before shutting the door. “Yeah… everything was absolutely stunning.” He answered, turning to me signaling that he was talking about me. There was absolutely no way I could hide the blush on my cheeks.


End file.
